


You Can Go Home Again… (But Maybe You Shouldn’t)

by Mistymay6886



Series: Magnus Bane, Psychic Detective [13]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Psych (TV) Fusion, Case Fic, Detectives, Family Drama, M/M, Returning Home, Small Towns, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:54:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25606930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistymay6886/pseuds/Mistymay6886
Summary: When Simon gets a call from an old friend back home asking for help of course he agrees without a second thought- somebody needs help, that’s all he needs to know. Raphael is a bit less sure. He’s the only one of the group who knows just how hard growing up was for Simon and he doesn’t want him to have to face all that alone. To compromise him, Magnus and Alec go along with Simon for help and support.That’s good…He’s definitely gonna need it.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago
Series: Magnus Bane, Psychic Detective [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/936936
Comments: 31
Kudos: 38
Collections: Best Malec stories





	1. You’re Not In Kansas Anymore…

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so we haven’t really got into Simon’s background here- we just barely alluded to some of it in ‘Meet The Parents’ but that’s it. Figure it’s a good kicking off point for the real substance of season 2- Cases, twists, family drama, regular drama and the supportive bond between our core four characters.
> 
> That last one’s gonna be very important for Simon in this one- he’s gonna need all the support he can get.
> 
> If you’ve read…well…any of my verses you know I’ve came up with vastly different backgrounds for most of the main characters (the only exception is the Lightwood children). In most every verse Simon’s parents are basically the same ones from my SEM verse…only whatever will fit in that specific verse _(Yeah…deranged ‘monster hunters’ isn’t really gonna fly in this verse but bigoted, homophobic, close-minded bastards kinda works in the same vain.)_
> 
> So this isn’t gonna be a super happy Simon type story…think his parents kinda make Robert and Maris look like freaking parents of the year.
> 
> It’ll be a lot but if anything now he at least has support to face it all.
> 
> Kay think that’s all the heads up we need, let’s get into this one…
> 
> _Family drama ahead…_

## 

## {*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^}

##  *-Simon-*-Simon-*-Simon-*-Simon-*-Simon-*

## {*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^}

_Huh…wassat?_

_Phone…6:45…Ugh…_

_Nope...not happening…day off…not doin’ it…_

Simon grumbled, turning away from the annoying chiming sound, rolling onto his side, nestling closer to Raphael. The phone begin ringing again. Simon gave a faint, sleepy growl, tugging the covers up over his head, trying to drown out the sound, snuggling closer to Raph, kind of wrapping around his far too comfortable, inviting boyfriend, throwing his arm and leg over him, using both to tug Raph even closer, nuzzling sleepily against his neck, pressing a few soft kisses behind his ear.

Raphael huffed out a soft chuckle at the random octopus impression, shifting more onto his side, slipping his arm around Simon, running his hand down his back, pressing him close. He leaned in, catching Simon’s lips in a little nip of a kiss, beginning to pull back teasingly. Simon made a little whimpering sound, shaking his head, reaching up, catching in Raphael’s hair, tugging him back in for a much slower, _much_ longer kiss.

Raphael hummed happily into the kiss, reaching up, fingers slipping through Simon’s soft curls before shifting over, tracing along Simon’s cheek, tilting his head just so, deepening the kiss. Simon gasped softly, wrapping his arms tight around Raphael, hugging him close, giving a soft, pretty, contented little sigh.

Raph growled approvingly, shifting Simon more onto his back, pressing down on top of him, the kiss turning deep and dizzying, making Simon’s head spin. When air finally became necessary Raphael reluctantly broke the kiss with a breathless gasp, slipping over, pressing kisses along Simon’s cheek and jaw, slipping down to his neck and over to the sensitive little spot just behind his ear that he knew took Simon’s breath away. He hummed softly against Simon’s skin, trailing down, finding that spot, pressing a couple soft, teasing kisses before nipping sharply, sending a shiver clear down to his toes.

Simon giggled, fingers tangling in Raphael’s hair, grip tightening, eagerly pulling him in, head tilting, giving him better access.

“Mmm…that’s s-” Simon’s cut off by the phone ringing again.

He groaned for an entirely different reason. Raphael chuckled against his neck, nuzzling, leaning up, nipping lightly at his earlobe.

“I told you to just mute it, ‘s what I did.”

Simon huffed, giving a bit of a half shrug, tugging him back in.

“I know, I know, but then I worry I’ll miss something important. I do that then I can’t help keeping checking it.”

Raphael chuckled against his neck causing a pleasant little shiver to slip down Simon’s spine, breath catching, arching up against him.

“So instead of muting it and checking it later you just let it ring and annoy you and interrupt our morning? How does that keep you from missing important calls?”

Simon gave a slight little whimper-y sound, half agitated, half desperate.

“It’ j-well…I mean if something’s **_really_** important someone will keep calling a-” He’s yet again cut off by the phone ringing.

“Like that…ugh… _damnit_ …” He grumbled, tugging lightly at Raphael’s hair, pulling his away from his neck, beginning to sit up.

Raphael groaned, shaking his head, pressing him back down.

“Ignore it…’s probably just a telemarketer…” He murmured, hand trailing along Simon’s side.

Simon gave a breathless giggle that trailed off into a soft little moan.

“B-but I can’t just ignore i-”

“Sure you can…s’ easy…just focus on something else…here, I’ll help…” He whispered, hand slipping down, tugging him closer, again kissing down Simon’s neck before beginning to slowly trail lower.

“T-that’s n-oh...um…mmm….okay…” He sighed, shivering, hands catching in Raphael’s hair, tugging lightly before trailing down his back, catching, pulling him closer.

Simon giving a soft little gasp. Raphael hummed approvingly, hand sliding from his hip teasingly over his thigh, touch feather light and dizzying, trailing d-

The phone rang **_again_**.

“Oh for g-” Simon groaned, grasp on Raphael tensing, resigned to having to deal with the interruption before it totally killed the mood.

“Alright, that’s it.” Raphael snapped, pushing up away from Simon, turning snatching the damn phone off the nightstand, hitting the answer button with so much force Simon was slightly worried it might crack the screen, raising it to his ear.

“If this wasn’t life and death before it damn sure is now.” He growled into the phone, dark eyes flashing bright and dangerous.

**_Damn…_ **

****

**_Oookay…mood’s definitely back…like tenfold. Whoever’s on the phone can just wait._ **

Simon swallowed, trying to fight down a little whimper and the excited little shiver that tone caused. He pushed himself up, unable to keep from nuzzling against Raphael’s neck, beginning to reach for the phone to hang it up. Raph caught his hand, stilling it, gaze going sharp and suspicious, posture ridged, tone going deceptively casual, shrugging.

“Nope It’s not.

Hmm…not sure. I might know…name sounds somewhat familiar, but I’m a bit foggy. Why are you looking for this ‘Detective Simon Lewis’?”

Simon couldn’t help a bit of a snort, eyebrow raising questioningly. Raph caught his eye, shifting the phone so he could see the info, finger tapping lightly at the location. Simon froze, feeling his heart stop.

**_Lawrence Kansas._ **

_Why was someone calling from his home town? Why is someone from his home town tracking him down? Why would they? He’d left the second he graduated high school and never looked back._

_Did something happen to his parents? Would anyone even bother telling him if it did? W_ -

Raphael scoffed, eyebrow quirking disbelievingly.

“You just wanted to ‘catch up’?”

Simon tilted his head, shifting closer, giving a bit of a wave. Raphael nodded, hitting the speaker button.

“So you just wanted to ‘catch up’-By calling six times in less than half an hour…before seven on a Saturday? You do know you can just text, right?”

“-Uh…w-well yeah…”

Simon tilted his head, the voice seeming familiar but not quite clicking.

“So why didn’t you just leave a message or text?”

“Well I didn’t know for sure if this really was Si’s number a-”

_“Drake?”_ Simon startled.

_“Si? Simon Lewis? It’s really you?”_

Simon shifted closer, trepidation falling away, giving a faintly disbelieving laugh, shaking his head.

“Yeah- it’s me. Though now it’s actually **_Detective_** Simon Lewis.”

Drake gave a bright bark of a laugh.

“Wow, No kidding? I’d heard that but you know how it is with gossip in this town, one grain of truth in an entire barrel of hogwash. So you actually went through with it, huh?”

Simon smiled, nodding, tucking a couple curls behind his ear.

“Yup…”

“Man…that’s somethin’ else. I mean I know you’d talked about it- but it was kinda the same way you talked about Superhero’s, Supernatural and Scifi. Thought you’d eventually outgrow the whole ‘hero fantasy’ type thing.”

Simon laughed, shrugging.

“Nope…not a chance.”

He laughed again.

“Wow… Simon Lewis- a real live detective. That’s amazing.”

“I kinda think so.” Simon smirked.

Drake chuckled.

“Man…how about that…oh hey, who was t-”

Simon smiled, nudging Raphael’s shoulder, catching his hand.

“Oh that was my boyfriend, Raphael.”

Drake scoffed.

“Man he-”

“Is on speaker phone and can hear every word you say.”

_“-Seems nice.”_

Raph scoffed, head tilting, flashing a sharp smirk, slipping his arm around Simon.

“I’m not…I’m really, REALLY not.”

Drake gulped.

“Umm…”

Simon huffed, rolling his eyes affectionately, waving him off.

“Ignore him Dre- he just likes to mess with people…especially nervous, easily reactive people…” Simon paused, head tilting curiously.

“Though that was never you…at least it never used to be. It always took a heck of a lot to rattle you.”

Drake sighed.

“Yeah, still does…”

Raphael shifted, eyebrow quirking.

“Well you seem pretty rattled now…”

“Yeah… that’s because I am.”

Simon tilted his head.

“Dre, wha-”

“Si? I know this sounds crazy and totally last minute and crazy again and I know it’s about the last thing you’d want to do and totally out of the blue and again **_completely_** crazy for someone you haven’t seen or talked to in nearly a decade to ask but I really need your help.

Is there any possible way you could come down for a few days?”

Simon blinked, feeling a sharp twist of worry in his stomach at the quick little catch in his voice. He glanced over at Raphael, shifting closer. Raphael met his eyes, head shaking. Simon sighed, shrugging, brushing his hair back, shaking his head back faintly.

“I-Dre…you know how it was f-”

“I know, I know…and I get it- I really do Si. I wouldn’t ask if I wasn’t desperate as hell and grasping at straws. I hate asking, and I get that this is a **_big_** ask, but I’m scared and I don’t know what to do.”

Simon swallowed, feeling his heart speed up, a sharp, tight feeling in his stomach. Raphael shifted closer, slipping his arm protectively around Simon. He nearly startled, glancing over, catching Raphael’s gaze. Those pretty, deep eyes filled with concern, gaze flickering over Simon’s features, taking in everything before again shifting up, meeting his eyes. He reached over, catching Simon’s hand, entangling their fingers, shaking his head again, this time more insistent. Simon took a deep breath, trying to center himself.

Drake sighed, a faint rustling sound traveling through the connection, breath catching.

“I-look Si…I’m sorry to ask you this, I really am. I know it’s a lot and I am sorry to put this on you but I really don’t know what else to do. I need help- ** _detective_** type help. And I need it quickly. Like now…or actually a few days ago.”

Simon set up a bit straighter, head tilting.

“Are you in trouble?”

“I’m not…at least not yet. Probably will be by the end of the week. I don’t really care about that though. It’s not me I’m worried about.”

Raphael caught the shift in his boyfriend, felt him tense. He couldn’t help a faint sigh. Stood to reason; by now he knew that reaction all too well. Raphael shifted the phone, handing it over to Simon, leaning away just a moment, grabbing his own phone before shifting back in even closer to Simon, gaze flickering again over Simon’s expression before moving down to the device in his hand, grip tightening, beginning to type.

Simon sighed, giving a bit of a helpless shrug, turning his attention back to his own phone.

“So what are you worried about?”

Drake swallowed.

“My boyfriend, Tyler. Two days ago he just up and left- his apartment was cleared out, his uniform and keys were left at the diner he worked at along with a letter saying he quit, got some big inheritance and was leaving town for something better. There was a letter on his door with my name saying the same thing.”

Simon sighed sympathetically, head shaking.

“Drake that’s a really messed up way to leave b-”

“No Si, it’s not that. He didn’t just leave, I think something happened to him- maybe something really bad- and I don’t know what to do. He’d got the job at Gabe’s diner not long after he got to town, been there for nearly a year. I always thought he was way too good for that place…turns out he was.

He told me last month that he was an investigative reporter, looking into some unsubstantiated claims against Powell Productions, though he insisted he couldn’t tell me much more than that. Said even that was too much…could be dangerous. had to keep the integrity of the investigation or something like that.

I wanted to know more…honestly I thought it was kinda hot, exciting, you know? All secret, cloak and dagger, spy craft type but you know, it’s _freaking **Kansas**_. I didn’t really think it’d be anything **_actually_** dangerous- figured it’d boil down to like some shifty deal or insurance scam or whatever.

This is Lawrence- Usually the closest thing to crime we get here is public intoxication, theft of lawn gnomes and pink flamingos or cow tipping…most of the time simultaneously.

He acted like it was some big time, earth shattering type case but honestly I kinda thought he was just playing up the secretive, mysterious type thing just cause he knew I thought it was hot- like a game or something…

O-only now I really don’t know what to think.

The night before he left we had a date, everything was fine. He was happy and smiling. There was a meteor shower, we got dinner and parked out on the back forty and watched the stars. I drove him back home at about eleven- he had an early shift and I had a poker game at a friend’s place later on. I walked his to the door, kissed him goodnight, told him I’d come by the diner for breakfast, he said he’d see me then…

Everything was fine.

I went to my game- ended up having a few too many and sleeping it off on my buddy’s couch. Woke up about noon and saw I’d missed a call from him- figured he was mad because I hadn’t made it in yet. I didn’t even bother listening to the message, figuring he was yelling at me. I went and got some flowers at Lola’s and headed over to the diner to apologize, but he wasn’t there.

One of the waitresses told me about the note and his uniform. I went over to his place to see what was up and found the note on the door. I could see through the window it looked totally cleared out, I tried calling him but it just went straight to voicemail.

It just seemed surreal. I went home kinda in a daze. It took me hours to realize I still had his message. I almost deleted it but I wanted to see if he said something- If maybe he’d given me a heads up or if there was something I could do to change his mind or some clue why he’d just leave like that.

O-only it wasn’t anything like that. He sounded scared, rushed, kinda breathless, completely terrified, I could hear him rushing around. He said something happened with the case, that he thinks he’s in a lot of trouble, He thought the Powell’s found out who he was and he didn’t know what was going to happen if they did…” He trailed off, swallowing.

“S-he was talking fast and breathless- god he sounded terrified. He begin to say more but then the connection started to get staticy and crackly, cutting out…I heard some kind of thump and maybe glass breaking but I don’t know- the connection was barely there by then- he said he thought someone might be in the house, but then there was a burst of static and a weird whistling feedback type sound and the phone went dead.

That was at 2:34am.

The Owner of the diner got there at five which is when he found the note and his uniform and keys. I just…I don’t know what to do.”

Simon shook his head, swallowing.

“You need to go to the Sheriff-”

_“I can’t!”_

“Dre I know it’s a small town and you had a bit of a rep growing up b-”

“Si it’s not that. I can’t take it to the Sheriff because he IS one of the Powell brothers. Travis Powell was elected sheriff three years ago.”

“Oh…”

“Yeah…and Thomas Powell was elected Mayor two years before that…Grayson, Mark and Theo are running Powell Productions which in some capacity employs roughly a third of the town and Eric is now a freaking federal judge.”

Simon swallowed, blinking, head shaking faintly, not sure what to say.

“I…t-that’s just…”

“Damn…” Raphael muttered, clearly right there with him.

Drake huffed out a totally mirthless laugh.

“Yup…bout sums it up…” He sighed.

“Si? Like I said I know this is a huge ask and I know how big this is for you, I’ve known you since first grade- I know you don’t want to come back. I wouldn’t want to either. I wouldn’t ask if there was literally **_any_** other way on this.

But…Si…I-I can’t handle this alone. I can’t. I have no clue who in town I can trust and I am terrified that someone I love is in danger and I’ll somehow misstep and make it worse I can’t do a damn thing about it. I feel more helpless and powerless than I have ever felt in my entire life and I hate it…

I hate it **_so_** much.

I don’t know what to do here. I don’t even know where to begin, I can’t even really think. I’ve been totally lost for the last two days- then I remembered hearing about you becoming a detective and it was all I could think of- like a light just came on, some slight-hint of hope. It was the only straw I had to grasp at.

I know how crazy this is but Si… _god_ …I need help and you are literally the only person I think I can trust- I really, REALLY need that right now. I jus…I just do…” He trailed off, voice going quiet, hopeless, near desperate, almost breaking.

_God…he hated hearing that tone from anyone…_

He couldn’t just turn his back on someone all but begging him for help. There’s no way he could do that to **_anyone_** much less his best friend for nearly half his life- the worst half of his life. Dre was the main thing that got him through his adolescence- sometimes the ONLY thing that got him through. The only thing he actually missed from that time. But man…going back home? Seeing everyone…maybe having to see **_them_**. That was about the last thing he wanted…but he couldn’t just walk away.

_But god he didn’t want to do this alone._

Simon swallowed, looking over at Raphael, meeting his gaze, shrugging helplessly, eyes wide and slightly desperate. Raphael sighed, shrugging right back, holding his phone back up, waving it halfheartedly, leaning closer to Simon’s phone.

“Our flight gets in at four.”

Drake gasped.

“W-what you…you’re coming? _Both_ of you?”

As if on cue Simon’s phone blipped with an incoming text. He glanced at the screen, a hint of a nearly relieved smile slipping over his expression.

“Actually, there’s gonna be _four_ of us.

Sounds like we’ll need all the help we can get here.”

##  {*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^}


	2. Flights Of Fancy

## {*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^}

##  *-Alec-*-Alec-*-Alec-*-Alec-*-Alec-*

## {*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^}

“So that’s really all he said?” Alec asked, elbow propped up on Magnus’s vanity, settling more comfortably on the seat, turning to better watch his flustered boyfriend darting around the room, manically piling everything he could possibly need for the next three to four days on the bed.

_And apparently that was a lot...like a LOT a lot..._

Just from where he was sitting he could see neon, leopard print, near every color in the rainbow- along with a few he didn’t even know a name for, shimmers, sparkles, fringe, leather, lace, mesh, sequins and something with what looks an awful lot like feathers...

At this point it kinda looked like a rainbow pride float hit a parrot and exploded.

I-it was a lot...He wasn’t even sure what some of them were...was near certain at least a few were from Halloween, knew he’d never seen even a quarter of the things in all the time he’d known Magnus- yet the man was utterly convinced he would desperately need them in the next three days...

_In_ **_Kansas..._ **

Because clearly when you’re in Kansas looking into some mystery quasi-case likely trying to keep as low of profile as possible you have to have an iridescent teal shirt that laces up the sides...

By now he seemed determined to get the full contents of his entire walk-in closet, dresser, AND two armoires into one suitcase.

Alec couldn’t help a bit of a smile watching the usually so unflappable, brilliant, totally self-assured detective running around like a manic pixie cursing under his breath about the unfairness of the one bag rule.

_God he loved this man._

Magnus huffed faintly, giving a distracted nod, pushing his hair back, looking over the chaotic explosion of color currently covering his bed and spilling over onto the bench at the foot. He hummed, moving back into the closet, grabbing a few more brightly colored shirts and his favorite pair of deep violet leather pants, tossing them onto the bed with the rest of it.

“Yeah that’s it- just that Simon’s friend called and needed help. Simon’s going- Raph’s worried, Raph’s going and wants us to come along and help...And so we are going.

To Kansas...” He huffed out a faintly disbelieving near laugh, shaking his head, gaze shifting from his by now thrashed walk in closet to the ever growing pile on the bed.

“What the hell am I going to wear in Kansas?”

Alec tried to hide a chuckle, shifting off the chair, slipping over next to him, looking over the rainbow explosion, eyebrow quirking teasingly.

“Apparently purple leather pants, gold lace up Boots, a Barbie pink duster jacket type thing, shimmery neon green silk shirt, black mesh gloves and a blue sequined cowboy hat...”

Magnus laughed, rolling his eyes, waving him off.

“Well it’s not like I’m gonna wear them all at the same time...I just need the options. There’s a mystery case in a totally new town-a town that’s kinda in the middle of nowhere- I have to be ready.”

Alec smirked, looking over the shimmery, kaleidoscope of color, patterns and shimmers.

“Mags- it’s Kansas. Far as I can tell it’s not anything like an official case, just looking into something for a friend...mainly it’s just a group of friends going to visit someone’s hometown. We’re basically tourists. Odds are all you’re gonna need are a couple pair of plain jeans and casual shirts, maybe a jacket. That’s all...just simple things.”

Magnus snorted.

“Sweetheart I do not do ‘simple and plain’.”

Alec rolled his eyes right back, grinning, slipping his arm around Magnus, pressing a light kiss to his cheek.

“I know and I love that about you. You know how much I love your style and flare...and your...well... _everything_.

I mean I may not understand half of it...but I do love it... _”_ He trailed off with a soft chuckle, tugging him a bit closer, nuzzling lightly against Magnus’s cheek.

Magnus hummed softly, turning in his arms, catching his lips in a slow, languid kiss, arms snaking around Alec’s neck, fingers trailing up, tangling in his hair, melting into the kiss. Alec sighed happily, feeling the dizzying little Mags-buzz he got anytime the man was near. Especially when he had him this close. He hummed, slipping his arms around him, pulling him in, hand smoothing down his back, pressing him close, coming to rest at the small of his back.

He could feel Magnus relax against him, tension and erratic energy easing, settling closer, losing himself in the kiss.

_Mmm...he loved this...having Mags like this. He still has no idea how he ever got this lucky..._

_But god he’s glad he did..._

Alec gasped softly breaking the kiss, pressing a few light kisses along his jaw, nuzzling lightly behind his ear, hugging him tight a moment before pulling back just a bit, hand slipping up, tucking a bit of his rosy pink tinted hair behind his ear, tracing along the dragon earcuff, trailing down his cheek, thumb lightly brushing against his jaw, causing Magnus’s breath to catch, those deep, impossibly warm brown eyes shimmering bright. He sighed contentedly, a warm, oh so grateful smile blooming.

“Thank you sweetheart...I really needed that.”

Alec chuckled softly, giving a soft sigh, thumb brushing lightly against his jaw, touch feather light.

“Anytime...” He hummed softly, leaning forward, pressing one more soft kiss to his lips before pulling back just a bit, flashing a soft, reassuring smile.

“Babe, I know this is frustrating for you, sorry, wish I could make it easier but I think you’re making it into more than it is. I know how much thought you put into your styles and choices for the day- I really have no idea how you even put it together half the time but I do know how much it means to you. I know this is kinda boxing you in and I get how trying to pin down everything you might want for nearly a week could be really irritating when you’re used to having basically the equivalent of an entire wardrobe department at your disposal, but I’m sure whatever you take will work perfectly...I mean it’s YOU.

You could make literally anything work...

For anything.

It’s like your superpower.”

Magnus laughed, grinning teasingly.

“My superpower? Think you’re hanging around Simon too much.”

Alec smiled unconcerned, giving a conceding little shrug.

“Entirely possible, Doesn’t make it any less true. Besides worse comes to worse if you do forget something I’m sure we can find something that’ll work somewhere around there.”

Magnus quirked his eyebrow.

“Gorgeous? We’re going to Kansas- _Lawrence_ Kansas. I googled it- they have a tractor supply store, two small thrift stores, a David’s Bridal, a half empty mall, Something called a Dress Barn, and a Wal-Mart.

That’s it.

If I don’t take it with me unless it’s the most basic of basic’s I am not finding it there-

And again- I SO don’t do ‘Basic’.

I have no clue what we could come up against or what will be entailed in this. I don’t know if it’s an actual like ‘Case’ type case or just something kinda wonky going on. I’d think Raph wouldn’t ask us all to fly halfway across the country just for a kinda oddball thing but if it’s for Simon there’s nothing the boy won’t do.

Though to be fair there’s nothing any of us wouldn’t do for the sweetheart. Even so I’m flying totally blind here and I don’t really have a fashion based safety net to fall back on. I mean it’s Kansas- that’s like ranch, small town, type stuff. I have three pair of great, perfectly distressed, tight jeans, and that pretty violet plaid shirt I could use to like layer for a cowgirl-ish type look if I need to try to kinda blend but other than that I just don’t know. I have to be ready for anything so I don’t get tripped up and distracted from the actual case...I need to be prepared. Ready for _every_ possible eventuality. ”

Alec chuckled, shifting away a bit, leaning forward, picking up a glittering red silk shirt off the bed, eyebrow quirking teasingly.

“And what ‘eventuality’ is this for?”

Magnus huffed out a slight laugh, rolling his eyes, snatching it back out of his grip, tossing it again on the pile of colorful chaos encompassing his bed, a little smile still tugging at his lips, turning, going over to his dresser, pulling it open, tossing an assortment of brightly colored, silky randomness onto the pile as well, head shaking faintly.

“Oh I don’t know- remember just _pretend_ psychic here...but what I DO know is if I don’t take it I’ll damn well need it.” He huffed lightly, giving another wave, this one encompassing the whole of his walk in closet.

“Same goes for pretty much anything else I’m debating...guarantee anything I’m going back and forth on and decide against I’ll need. It happens every time I have to pack in a hurry. I never know what to take and I panic and end up taking all the stuff I don’t need and needing all the stuff I don’t take.”

Alec chuckled faintly, shrugging, looking over the ever growing pile, shrugging,

“Well maybe I can help you narrow it down a bit?”

“Umm...no...I don-it’s fine it w-...” He trailed off, eyes shifting over the mountain of clothes overwhelming his bed and spilling over onto the floor, then over to his one single allotted violet snake print suitcase, giving a slight sigh.

“Okay...you may have a point. I do need to trim it down a bit. The airline only allows one checked bag per person so I really need to get it down by at least half...and help would probably be good because...umm...well... _that_...” he scoffed faintly, waving at the multicolored heap, continuing, holding up a finger, head tilting, catching Alec’s eyes near censuringly.

“However it needs to be done _very_ selectively. I don’t want to cut something that I’m gonna need, or something I won’t in a pinch be able to find there.

Which is basically...well again **_everything.”_** He huffed, near pouting, gesturing helplessly at the mountain.

“I really don’t know how I’m going to narrow it down. Everything here I can see me needing.”

Alec gave a disbelieving laugh, looking over the chaotic mess, glancing back at Magnus, eyebrow quirking, flashing a teasingly affectionate little grin.

“Everything?”

He nodded insistently.

“Yes; every last one. Curse of the eidetic memory- I can run through scenarios easy as breathing, and I can think of a scenario where I need every one of these things...”

Alec couldn’t help another laugh from slipping out, even louder. Magnus gave a totally heatless glare. Alec grinned wider, huffing out a soft, unbelievably charmed laugh, slipping his arm again around him waist, squeezing lightly.

“God I love you...”

Magnus flushed faintly, trying to maintain the glare but unable to stop the little smile slipping through, settling a bit more against his side, head resting on Alec’s shoulder.

“And I love you my darling detective...but don’t think that’s gonna get you out of trouble for laughing at my dilemma.”

Alec’s eyes widened, shaking his head.

_“I wasn’t laughing at you!”_

“Yes y-”

“I wasn’t...I j-Mags, babe I really don’t see how you can have a scenario for all of these things. I couldn’t see one for half of these ever being needed. _Ever_...for anything.

Don’t get me wrong I’m sure they totally work for you and I have no doubt regardless of how bizzaro, out there or completely ridiculous they look laying on the heap you’ll put them on and it’ll fit as perfectly as Simon with his fandom shirts or Raph with his swanky suits, or me and black, but...babe...honestly I don’t know what like a quarter of these even are.

I mean that shimmery red thing-”

“What if there’s a cocktail party o-”

“And the orange-”

“Hey it’s practically a safety color- there’s forests and it’s hunting season. That’s just good sense.”

“The burgundy leopard print boots?”

“Those have awesome traction- I need to be ready for hiking if necessary. Those are great hiking shoes....and you can barely see the patterning- it just adds a bit of fun- nothing wrong with that.”

“Uh huh...

And the duster-”

“It might be cold!”

“The ‘Bi The Way’ top-”

“It might **_not_** be cold! Weather there’s kinda haphazard this time of year, always good to be able to layer, and it’s pretty subtle-”

“Babe? It has mesh detailing, iridescent pink, violet and blue letters and stops nearly an inch above your jeans.”

“But it’s mainly black! That’s a neutral.”

“Sure...neutral...and t-”

“Yes! That too...like I said I can see scenarios where I need all of it...it’s just impossible. I’m telling you this is as much as I can narrow it down. Everything here I need.”

Alec tried to hide the amused little smile tugging at his lips, head shaking faintly, shifting forward, plucking an item off the bed, holding it up, the light catching on it.

“Even the blue, sequined trimmed cowboy hat?”

Magnus scoffed, nodding quickly.

“Yes! Of course the cowboy hat! It’s the only cowboy hat I have and we’re going to Kansas. How can you go to the Midwest and NOT have a cowboy hat? That’s like going to Disneyland and not wearing Mickey Mouse ears...

Besides I look damn good in it...” He reached forward, tugging the hat out of his hands, spinning it a bit, putting it on with a little flourish, smirking, flashing a little wink.

_“See.”_

Alec chuckled, giving a conceding little shrug, hands slipping forward, coming to rest on his hips, tugging him in, eyes flickering over him appreciatively.

“Can’t really argue with that.” He murmured, reaching up, adjusting the hat a bit, hand trailing along his cheek, smiling, leaning in, brushing a light kiss too his lips before pulling back just the slightest bit, catching those pretty warm brown eyes.

“You know, I don’t have a cowboy hat.”

Magnus hummed, arms winding around Alec’s neck, nodding.

“Hmm...Good point. We need to get you one...we’ll look at the airport. I’m thinking black...would fit your usual style...” He tilted his head, eyes flickering over Alec admiringly, taking in his somewhat tight, well-worn black tee-shirt, dark eyes slipping over his shoulders and down his well-toned arms, biting lightly at his lip in contemplation, a little smirk tugging at his lips, cheeks warming prettily.

“Hmm...maybe we should get you some boots to go with those too...and jeans... _tight_ jeans.”

Alec laughed softly, eyebrow quirking.

“I take it you have a ‘scenario’ where that’s necessary?”

Magnus gave a soft, low chuckle, hands slipping down to Alec’s hips, fingers catching in his belt loops, tugging him in, smirking, shifting closer, looking up at him through his lashes, shrugging.

“Scenario...fantasy...same difference. Mmm...sometimes I do SO love being able to picture things so perfectly...and this is our first trip together...might be fun to shake it up a bit.

Hell of a look for you.”

Alec flushed brightly, unable to keep a near giggle of a laugh in, rolling his eyes exasperatedly, hand’s settling lower on Magnus’s hips, tugging him in closer.

“Think I could pull it off?”

Magnus gave that soft, husky chuckle that sent Alec’s heart racing every time, leaning in closer, smirk picking up a tic.

“Pretty sure that’s what I’m gonna be doing...”

Alec laughed, cheeks flushing brighter, shaking his head exasperatedly.

“Oh wow...I honestly don’t know if that was really good or really, **_really_** bad.”

Magnus laughed, shrugging unconcerned.

“I’m very complex- could be both.”

“True...you’re about the only person who could make a line that cheesy actually work. Another one of your superpowers.”

Magnus grinned, flashing a little wink.

“Thank you sweetheart...and you really would look amazing...well you always do anyway but still...we definitely need to find you the hat and boots while we’re there.”

Alec chuckled, eyebrow raising.

“Why do I get the feeling if we do I’m going to be bombarded by western/cowboy/boot type puns?”

Magnus quirked his eyebrow right back expectantly.

“Because you’ve met me? Besides I’ll need something to work in besides ‘you’re not in Kansas anymore’-

I am SO using that as much as possible while were there...

Did you know he was from Kansas? There were so many times I could have used that line! can’t believe he’s never mentioned it to me. Can’t imagine why he wouldn’t.”

Alec snorted.

“Self-preservation?”

Magnus huffed, nudging him lightly. Alec laughed, shifting over, coming to stand behind him, slipping his arms around him, hugging him tightly from behind, pressing a soft, lingering kiss to his cheek in apology. Magnus sighed, looking over the mess in front of them. Alec hummed softly, unable to stop a happy, kind of eager little smile, hugging him again, nuzzling against his cheek.

“Our first trip together.”

Magnus smiled, settling back more comfortably against him, hands coming to rest on Alec’s, squeezing lightly.

“Yup...gotta admit not really what I had in mind.”

Alec glanced over, curiously catching his eye.

“You thought about our first trip?”

Magnus shrugged, giving a slight nod.

“A few times. Kinda different than what I thought it would be.”

Alec hummed, pressing another kiss to his cheek.

“How’s that?”

“Far fewer clothes needed for starters.”

Alec laughed right against his neck, sending a pleasant little shiver down Magnus’s spine. Alec hummed appreciatively at the reaction, nuzzling behind his ear, hugging him again.

“Hmm...me too. Though I kinda still think ‘needed’ may be a bit of a stretch. I mean again; it’s Kansas. I doubt you’re gonna actually ‘need’ a quarter of these. Hell all I’m taking is two extra pair of jeans, a handful of tees, a sweater and my leather jacket which I’m just wearing on the plane. I didn’t even need an actual bag to check- I got it all in my carry on. Maybe we c-”

_“Wait!_ What’d you say?”

Alec startled, looking over in confusion.

“What?”

Magnus laughed brightly, turning in his arms, eyes widening expectantly, a bright, eager energy buzzing about his like when the last piece falls into place on a case. Alec swallowed, feeling that little flippy thing that he always got at that look. He really didn’t know what brought about the look...but he’s most definitely not complaining...still...

“W-um...wha-”

“You don’t have a suitcase?”

Alec shook his head slowly.

“W-well...no I mea-” He’s cut off by a happy, eager little cheer, Magnus surging forward, arms wrapping around him tight, pulling him down into a deep, breathtaking kiss that sent Alec’s heart racing and his head spinning.

He gasped faintly, unable to help totally melting into the kiss. Magnus hummed happily, fingers slipping up, tangling in Alec’s hair, tugging sharply, causing Alec to gasp. Magnus took the opportunity and freaking pounced on it, taking total control of this kiss, tongue slipping in, flicking, doing something that had Alec dizzy, weak-kneed and breathless in a matter of moments, clutching at Magnus’s shoulders to keep himself up, legs shaky and unsteady.

Magnus gave a soft little growl, shifting them, turning, taking a few steps forward, Alec startled faintly as his hips came into contact with the Vanity. Magnus hummed, pressing Alec back. Alec, taking the suggestion, shifting up a bit, settling on the edge of the table, happily tugging Magnus in. Magnus gave that soft, purry-growl type noise, tugging again at his hair, deepening the kiss just a bit more before finally breaking it for air, Alec gasping, slumping back against against the vanity, blinking in surprise.

**_Woah..._ **

Magnus smiled, leaning in, pressing one more kiss to his faintly kiss swollen, slightly parted lips, reaching up with one hand, tracing along Alec’s jaw, causing Alec to shiver, a little slightly breathless whimper slipping out.

Those pretty impossibly warm, deep brown eyes sparked in interest, a knowing, impish little smirk tugging at his lips, giving a soft, purr-like hum at the reaction.

“Mmm...you really are perfect gorgeous.”

Alec swallowed, blinking, nodding slowly.

“Kay...” he mumbled breathlessly.

Magnus gave that low, husky little chuckle, leaning forward once more, pressing a sharp nip of a kiss to his lips, lightly patting his cheek, flashing a little wink, before pulling away rather abruptly, turning on heel with the usual Mags-flourish, beginning back over to the closet, leaving the other man, foggy headed, breathless and bewildered. 

Alec blinked again, attempting to get ahold of himself, head shaking trying unsuccessfully to clear the Mags-fog. He gasped, swallowing, clearing his throat, trying to talk, voice coming out a bit breathless and rougher than usual.

“W-what...umm...where are y-”

Magnus glanced over.

“To get my other suitcase darling. You’re not bringing one...which means I can bring one and you can check the other as yours. It’s perfect. I’m sure I can get it down to two bags...

I mean it won’t be easy but it’s at least manageable.” He trailed off, disappearing into the walk-in, popping back out, wheeling behind him a large, vaguely iridescent pink suitcase, spinning it a bit before lifting it up, settling it on the bench, flinging it open wide, moving the purple one next to it, laying it out on the floor opening it as well, waving Alec over.

“Now come here, help me get this all into the cases...it’ll be a tight fit but it should work.

Oh and I’ll probably need you to sit on them to zip them. It’ll work...we may have to stand back when we go to unpack in case the Zipper blows but these are usually pretty strong we should be fine...

You start getting that stack into...”

Alec blinked once more, the happy, excited Mags-chatter washing over him, watching him bound around the room with a bit more of a spring in his step, already piling the ridiculous piles of brightly colored, shimmery fashion insanity into the cases, seemingly with no rhyme or reason, just tossing it all in, halfway folding, rolling and tucking things in wherever they’d fit.

It was insane, chaotic, and completely ridiculous...but if he looked closer, tilted his head just so, there was some kind of organizing going...the tiniest bit of method to the madness...one that’d only really make sense in Mags’s head. Applying Mags-logic.

It was Chaos...but it was **_Organized_** Chaos.

Mags in a nutshell.

_God he loved this man._

##  {*_*^*_*^*_*^*_*^*_*^*_*^*_*^*_*^}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Another chapter down. I know there wasn’t a lot of progress in this but I really love it anyways. Besides I figure if we’re gonna be spending the story in Simon’s hometown and on a case with his old friend it might be kinda hard to find time to slip in cute Malec fluffies...figured I’d grab them while I can.
> 
> Not like anyone’s gonna complain about a little Malec Fluff right?
> 
> Thinking after Nov. 3rd I’ll be able to pick up the pace on the updates- (Don’t panic, not going anywhere- I’ll still have some between now and then but it’s just really hard pulling my attention away from reality when we’re SO close to an off ramp from the insanity.
> 
> I just really hope we don’t miss it- don’t know if we could handle 4 more years of this.
> 
> Anyways...sorry...back to the story updates-
> 
> Here’s where we are in the update list:
> 
> ~~A Start Of Something New (Verse 7)~~ ~~~~
> 
> ~~Demon In The Mirror~~ ~~(Verse 4)~~ ~~~~
> 
> ~~Nosey Neighbors~~ ~~(Verse 9)~~ ~~~~
> 
> ~~Love Bug (Verse 2)~~ ~~~~
> 
> ~~Picture Perfect (Verse 8)~~ ~~~~
> 
> ~~You Can’t Go Home Again (Verse 1)~~ ~~~~
> 
> A Study In Chaos (Verse 6)
> 
> This Is Why You Don’t Wander Away From The Group (Verse 5)
> 
> Death Was Just The Beginning (Verse 3)
> 
> Next up is V6- also it’s the only one still on chapter 1 so that seems like kinda a big deal to me. FYI in this round of stories I’ve actually published 22 chapters now so practically 2 full stories worth. I like looking at it like that because when I see I’m still only on like chapter 2 it seems like I’m not getting anywhere but I AM...it’s just spread out over a lot of stories...
> 
> Thanks for your patience guys- I really do appreciate it. I’m averaging around one update a week- which seems okay but god there’s just SO much...and I’m excited about all of it but it’s just SO much to actually physically write.
> 
> Doesn’t help that my brain doesn’t always want to go in like linear order so I’ll get all excited and get like a good portion of a chapter written...but the actual story it’s for is like 3 or four down the road. when I get to those points it’ll be really useful...but right now it’s just irritating as hell.
> 
> Anyways enough of my babbling, what do you guys think so far?


	3. Friends, Family And Old Flames...

## {*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^}

##  *-Magnus-*-Magnus-*-Magnus-*-Magnus-*-Magnus-*

## {*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^}

“-er not in Kansas anymore.”

Alec, Raph and Simon groaned in perfect sync, rolling their eyes. Alec glanced over, brow quirking exasperatedly.

“Really babe, _again?”_

“What? I’ve missed out on this pun for over a year- cannot believe you didn’t tell me Simon-”

“Can’t imagine why...” Raph muttered, Magnus ignored him, continuing.

“I need to make up for it!”

And again with the chorus of groans. Raph huffed, shaking his head.

“Dios, this is gonna be a LONG flight.”

Alec huffed out a laugh, glancing over, nodding towards Magnus.

“You really think he’s gonna do it **_less_** when we’re actually IN Kansas?”

Raphael blinked before exasperatedly rolling his eyes, head shaking again, glancing over at Simon.

“Why do you have to be from Kansas?”

Simon snorted, giving a bit of a wave.

“Hey not like it was my choice.”

Raphael chuckled, tilting his head in acknowledgement.

“Fair enough.”

Magnus rolled his eyes at the lot of them before waving it off, shifting a bit in his seat to get a better view of Simon, head tilting.

“I really can’t believe I’ve known you over a year and I didn’t know your home town. Why didn’t you ever mention it?”

Simon gave a faint shrug, reaching up, tucking a couple wayward light brown curls behind his ear.

“Don’t know...it just never really came up I guess.”

He shrugged.

“Huh...odd...” Magnus paused, shifting a bit more in his seat, turning to better look over the younger man curiously, head tilting, a thought occurring to him.

“You know actually...now that I think about it I don’t remember you ever mentioning anything about a home town...and it’s me so I would. That seems aw-”

“Oh Amore, with everything coming up so suddenly I completely forgot to find us a place to stay. I know it’s a pretty small town so there might not be a lot of options. Do you think we need to call ahead for a room or should we be good?” Raphael cut in, glancing up, catching Magnus’s eye, giving a near imperceptible shake of his head before shifting over to his boyfriend, casually resting his hand on Simon’s arm, squeezing lightly.

Simon seemed to startle faintly, glancing over, shimmering golden brown eyes catching Raph’s gaze, an entire conversation slipping between the two. Simon settled a bit closer, reaching over, resting his hand on top of Raph’s, flashing a soft grateful smile before seemingly catching himself, blinking, shaking his head, giving a bit of a wave.

“Oh no- that’s no problem...well, okay so it would be if we were gonna be staying at either of the two motels...and yeah we SO don’t want to stay there. Like EVER. The first one hasn’t been updated since the early eighties and only ever gets cleaned up after tornado season for the news interviews- and even that basically just involves cleaning up debris, spraying a few coats of Febreeze and moving the trailers from the park next door back over. And that’s the better option... the other has been featured on dateline...twice.

So yeah, no...not staying there. Drake said we can just stay with him.”

Raph nodded, head tilting faintly.

“That’s nice of him...though I do hope we won’t take up too much room for the guy. I mean having Four random people just dropping in out of nowhere...you sure he won’t mind?”

Simon smiled, shaking his head, brightening a bit.

“ No, no...Definitely not an issue. Place is huge; there’s a ton of room. The place is on a huge plot of land outside of town-it’s been in the family for generations but his parents never really had much of an interest in it. They’d moved to New York wanting something more fast paced. It was good for them but not so much for Drake- he had issues in school, kept getting into trouble...ended up getting kicked out of the fancy private school they had him in...and another one...and like five more after that.” Simon chuckled faintly, rolling his eyes exasperatedly, giving a fluttering little wave, smiling brightly.

“Guy was a total hellraiser, drove them up the wall. Them and his poor teachers...he’d make a game of seeing how fast he could get kicked out...think his record was forty-five minutes.

Eventually they kind of hit their threshold-or ran out of schools. They thought about military school or like an all-boys boarding school but he was pretty clear that he was **_WAY_** too good with that idea for their liking.” He giggled, again rolling his eyes, continuing. 

“They ended up shipping him out to stay with his dad’s parents- figured there’s less trouble he could get into there...there was... but of course it was Drake so he still found it. He **_always_** found it- had a total sixth sense for finding the craziest, wildest, most harebrained option possible and somehow making it sound like the sane, rational option.”

Raph chuckled, shifting closer to Simon, slipping his arm casually around his shoulder, squeezing lightly. He smirked, glancing over at Magnus, catching his eye, brow quirking.

“Sounds like you two will get along like a house on fire.”

Alec snorted, glancing over at his boyfriend before shifting over to the other two.

“It does...it also sounds like that might not be hyperbole...think we better keep an eye on them.”

Simon blinked, eyes widening, giving a surprised laugh, nodding animatedly.

“Oh yes...most definitely...oh man _I didn’t even think about that!_ How did I miss that? Drake was basically my Mags growing up. Guy’s a ton of fun, exciting, crazy, brave and impossible to dislike but trouble magnet doesn’t even **_begin_** to cover it. He’s more like a trouble pied piper. A magnet doesn’t _intentionally_ draw trouble in. He gets a real kick out of throwing people off, shocking them, making them sweat or fume just because he can...” he laughed, looking over Magnus again, gaze slipping from him over to Raph shaking his head faintly, glancing over at Alec.

“Oh dude...I SO did not think this through. We’re gonna have our hands full here....You may not be too far off on the whole ‘house on fire’ thing...no way mixing these two up with Drake does not end in fireworks.”

Alec, quirked his eyebrow.

“That bad?”

Simon snorted, glancing at the other two, at the brightly amused looks, patiently fake innocent looks and the barely contained smirks tugging at their lips, shifting back to Alec, brow quirking right back.

“We’ll be lucky if we don’t end up needing bail money.”

Raph chuckled, flashing a flirtily teasing smirk, and a little wink, tugging Simon closer to his side.

“Well now I’m really looking forward to meeting him...” Raph murmured, shifting even closer, tugging Simon close to his side, smiling bright and indulgent, fingers idly dancing along Simon’s arm, drawing little patterns with the feather light touches. Simon blushed, stumbling a bit before launching into another story, more than a bit flustered.

Raph catches it, dark eyes sparking, smirking tellingly, shifting closer, leaning in, brushing a soft kiss just behind Simon’s ear. Simon flushed brightly, clearly distracted, stumbling a bit, giving a nervous little giggle before continuing, leaning into Raph a little more, light honey colored eyes flickering over, catching Raph’s, stumbling again, blush brightening even more.

_Huh...rather peculiar._

Raph’s never really been one for PDA’s. I mean he’s not standoffish or anything when they’re out, he’ll slip his arm around Simon or hold his hand and respond if Simon kisses his or what have you but he hardly ever initiates something like that in public. It’s not that he’s shy or uncomfortable, he just tends to avoid being overly touchy and lovey in public, feeling those kinds of things are theirs, for them, not for prying eyes and nosey, judgmental strangers. The plane is fairly full and they’re about five rows back- not exactly inconspicuous.

Raph was very obviously focused on Simon- which well...not news- but it seemed even more so than usual. He seemed relaxed, laughing and smiling, following along with whatever animated story Simon was telling but if Magnus looked closer he caught the little spark in those dark eyes, the little bit of tension he was purposefully willing out of his shoulders. Raphael was worried about something. Something with Simon...it didn’t seem like it should be the case- barely seemed like a case at all from what he told them-

So what was it?

He has a feeling it has something to do with the trip...or more likely with just why Raph was so quick to cut his off earlier. That was rather unexpected. The look Raph had given him had quite clearly said the topic was off the table...which...kinda threw him to be honest. 

_Huh...off the table topic..._

They really didn’t have many of those...Actually Magnus kind of didn’t think they had any of those. At least they didn’t. But apparently Simon did.

_And again..._

**_huh..._ **

Gotta admit Magnus was not expecting that with Simon of all people but logically if someone as loquacious as Simon had completely avoided a topic for over a year so perfectly that Magnus didn’t even realize there was a topic being avoided then that’s most definitely not by accident. He wonders what it is- tries to mentally flip through everything he knew about the guy but again coming up blank.

He realizes he actually knows very little about Simon before he became an officer. He’s heard him tell a few stories and from the case at the school he knows the guy had a lot of awkwardness when he was younger but beyond that he doesn’t know. He does remember the guy being quite protective of Max during the break-in case, unusually focused. I mean granted- it involved Max they all were pretty damn focused- but even so he seemed to really connect with Max over it.

He had thought it was just Simon and the case and Simon being the lead on the case- along with the camaraderie that the younger detective had built up with the teen but now he’s kind of wondering if there was more to it. He’s realizing he really does know anything about the guy’s past. Didn’t know where he was from, never heard him mention going home, never seen anything at his place that had ‘Lawrence Kansas’ on it. Never heard him mention his parents...he didn’t even know if he had any siblings.

_Oh...h-he has a feeling whatever this is he’s not gonna like it._

Glancing over again at Raph next to Simon, practically cuddled next to his side, arm protectively around him, sharp, deep eyes flickering over Simon’s bright, animated expression with a mix of adoration and trepidation.

_Umm...yeah...he’s not gonna like this._

_Damnit..._

How had he missed this? And how did it take Raph rather blatantly cutting him off for him to register it. He should have picked up on it before actually asking the darling. He’s never that off his game- he’s blaming the sudden trip and trying to figure out what the hell he’s gonna wear in freaking Kansas. Fashion emergencies do tend to make him a bit fuzzy headed. At least Raph was quick enough to step in and ease them through Magnus’s little stumble. He wants to apologize for overstepping but he knows that’d just bring attention to the fact that he realized he overstepped...which would likely make Simon feel like he had to explain.

That was the last thing he wanted to do.

He’d like him to tell him what happened, hopes he knows after everything they’ve been through this past near year and a half he can talk to him about anything but if he doesn’t want to talk about it he’s not going to push him. If Simon didn’t want to talk about it they weren’t talking about it. They’ll go, meet this Drake, see what’s going on, if there’s an actual case or just someone getting dumped, figure out what’s going on, get it settled and then head right back home. Going by Raph’s reaction this isn’t gonna be an especially enjoyable trip for Simon but if anything at least he has support.

Hey, it’s them, after all that they’ve been through Magnus has no doubt whatever this is they have it. I mean hell, over the last year they’ve thwarted evil businessmen, broke up one of the biggest smuggling operations Santa Barbra has ever seen, foiled a bank heist, tracked down multiple murderers, tangled with a delusional ‘warlock’ who was half a step away from a comic book supervillian and even managed to bring the reign of one of the most feared monsters-disguised-as-a-human-criminals in the country to an end.

_They have this...they can handle anything..._

“- and then Drake grabbed my hand and said to run so we ran and there was this huge bang and an explosion of sparkles and confetti and it scared the elephant who bellowed and then fire alarms went off and by the end there were floppy shoes and rainbow wigs everywhere and that’s how Drake managed to get our town banned from every circus route in the Midwest...” Simon finished giggling, shaking his head at the insanity, looking around at the other three with a bright grin.

_Aaand apparently they’re gonna have some pretty interesting backup to boot here..._

Magnus blinked in surprise, laughing. Raphael chuckled, soft and indulgent, giving a faint nod.

“He definitely sounds like something else...”

Alec snorted, shaking his head, glancing over at Magnus, brow quirking.

“He sounds like **_you_**.”

Magnus grinned.

“Great-then we know we’ll like him.”

Simon giggled, nodding animatedly, bouncing lightly in his seat, reaching up, tucking a few wayward light brown curls behind his ear, light brown eyes sparkling.

“Oh yeah- totally not gonna be an issue. Drake’s awesome- totally impossible not to like. I’ve actually seen him get out of a ticket cause he made the cop laugh too much to write it out. Twice. He may be the pied piper of trouble but as skilled as he is at getting into it he’s twice as good at getting out of it. Even the stuffy snooty uber conservative people he likes to purposefully screw with have a bit of an exasperated soft spot for him... You really can’t help but love the guy. He’s fun and loud and crazy...it’s a lot and it’s insane but it’s always worth it. Even when it drives you up the wall.” He huffed out a faint laugh, again rolling his eyes, an affectionate smile tugging at his lips.

“Hell **_especially_** then...it’s like his super power.”

Raphael laughed, shaking his head, glancing over at Magnus before shifting back to Simon.

“Man you weren’t kidding, he really was your Mags.”

Simon snorted, nodding.

“Oh yeah totally. We were inseparable, anytime someone seen one of us they knew the other had to be pretty close by. And of course because we were both not straight everyone just KNEW we were together. If anything at least they thought we were good together. Junior year someone even put us in for cutest couple.”

“How’d you guys do?” Magnus asked, brow quirking teasingly.

Simon shrugged, smirking.

“Came in second.”

Magnus laughed brightly, slapping his leg, approvingly nodding. Alec huffed out a faint chuckle.

“Yeah cause obviously since you’re both into guy’s you MUST be hooking up.”

**_“Right?!”_** Raph nodded, rolling his eyes, shifting forward, gesturing towards Magnus.

“Same thing when me and Mags were in school.”

Alec sighed exasperatedly.

“It is an annoying assumption...though at least with yours it was outside idiots who thought you were dating someone...not the other someone.”

Simon startled, blinking, looking over in confusion.

“Huh?”

Magnus nodded over towards Simon.

“Yeah what he said...”

Alec chuckled, giving a kind of confused shrug.

“Apparently freshman year I had a boyfriend for over six months and didn’t even know it.”

The other three blinked in near perfectly synced confusion, glancing at each other before turning back to Alec, Raphael tilting his head, raising a finger.

“Uh...think we’re back to huh...”

Alec laughed, blushing faintly.

“Okay well in my defense I can be kind of clueless when someone’s interested-”

“Not news...” Raphael chimed in.

Alec huffed, giving a sarcastic look. Raph just smirked, brow quirking.

“What? It’s not...you didn’t even pick up on Mags flirting...and he’s freaking **_MAGS.”_**

“That’s n-”

“Sweetheart, I kissed you over three dozen times, we made out twice and woke up in bed together with you wearing my pants- and you **_STILL_** didn’t figure it out.”

“Th-”

Simon giggled, shrugging, reaching up, tucking a few curls behind his ear.

“Okay now lay off guys...he just didn’t want to assume or risk your friendship- I actually think it was romantic...” He paused shrugging, flashing an impish smile, head tilting.

“Well when it wasn’t irritating as hell anyways.”

Alec mock glared while the other two chuckled, huffing, rolling his eyes. Magnus sighed, shifting over, leaning in, pressing a soft apologetic kiss to his cheek.

“Sorry darling, I wasn’t making fun...I thought it was adorable...still do...” He smirked, nuzzling lightly against his cheek.

“Besides not like I have any problem having to clarify my intentions so they’re easier to see.”

Raphael snorted, giving a flickering, exasperated wave.

“Mr. Magoo could see your intentions.”

Simon giggled, giving a slight shrug.

“Okay guys to be fair it can be kinda hard to tell sometimes...especially when someone is normally affectionate and tactile. Think that was a big part of it with me and Drake. Like I said we were always together, we’d hug, he’d usually kiss me hello or goodbye- though I think he did that just as often to weird out the homophobes then just to be affectionate. Even so it wasn’t an uncommon thing...I think most people thought we were together. Hell Senior year there was a betting pool going round about when we’d get engaged.”

Alec laughed, blinking in surprise.

“Man- all Jamie thought was I was gonna take him to homecoming...”

Magnus laughed, flashing a warm smile at his boyfriend, head tilting curiously, gaze shifting back to Simon.

“So what’d Drake think of it?”

Simon snorted, rolling his eyes exasperatedly.

“He said we should find out what had the longest odds then have someone put a bet on it for us and split the pot.”

Magnus laughed loudly, shaking his head.

“Oh man I’m gonna love this guy...”

Simon grinned, nodding animatedly, brushing a couple light brown curls back behind his ear.

“Like I said you can’t really help it...he really is something else.”

Raph huffed out a soft laugh, nodding faintly before pausing, head tilting curiously.

“Sounds like it. The way you talk I’m actually kinda surprised you guys _weren’t_ a couple...”

Simon chuckled, shrugging, shaking his head faintly.

“Well actually we did try that for a while, but we eventually realized we just worked better as friends.”

Raphael blinked in surprise, swallowing, giving a faint nod.

“Oh...yeah...that makes sense. It’s nice that you guys were able to remain friends...not a lot of people can manage that.”

Simon nodding.

“Yeah usually that’s the case but like I said it’s near impossible not to like Drake...besides everything was on good terms. There wasn’t some big break up or anything...” Simon trailed off, giving a faint laugh, shaking his head.

“I actually don’t think we really even had like a **_break up_** -break up...which made seeing as we didn’t really like have a get together thing either. We were best friends, then it just kinda shifted to something more for a while then it just kinda seemed to shift right back.” He shrugged, giving a bit of a wave.

“I don’t know, sounds really odd but it just kinda worked out that way. It really was for the best. And I know that’s what people tend to say but in this case it really was...I mean this was like eighth grade going through the first half of freshman year. I’m really glad it worked out how it did cause otherwise I’d of lost the best friend I’d ever had just when I needed him the most. No way I’d of made it through high school without him.” He shrugged again, glancing over, catching Raph’s eye, smiling softly.

“That’s good Amore...” Raphael smiled back, nodding, squeezing his shoulder, leaning in, brushing a soft kiss to his cheek, lingering faintly before giving a soft sigh, pulling back slightly, blinking his eyes open, gaze shifting from Simon over to Alec, a faint smirk tugging at his lip, head tilting cockily, brow quirking.

“So now...exactly HOW did you end up dating someone for half a year without realizing it?”

##  {*_*^*_*^*_*^*_*^*_*^*_*^*_*^*_*^}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Another chapter done. I know it cuts off kinda abruptly but I kinda wanted Raph to just try to subtly change the subject and get Alec flustered so the other two could concentrate on him and not on Raph realizing in about an hour he’s gonna be meeting what sounds like Simon’s childhood sweetheart...or that he’s gonna be staying at the man’s house...
> 
> _Awkward..._
> 
> I like how this one went- gotta admit it’s harder for me to find motivation to write on this verse- don’t get me wrong I love it, I really REALLY do but it’s just when compared to the other’s it’s harder for it to hold my attention. Still I like how this is going. I know Simon should have thought to mention that Drake was an ex but I don’t think Simon really thinks of his as an Ex- just as a really good friend. Thinking Raphael meeting Simon’s 1st boyfriend is gonna be kind of rough terrain for Raphael...he’s usually pretty unflappable but this is Simon so...yeah...
> 
> So as always here’s the update list:
> 
> ~~A Start Of Something New (Verse 7)~~ ~~~~
> 
> ~~The Guy/Demon In The Mirror~~ ~~(Verse 4)~~ ~~~~
> 
> Nosey Neighbors  (Verse 9)
> 
> ~~Love Bug (Verse 2)~~ ~~~~
> 
> ~~Picture Perfect (Verse 8)~~ ~~~~
> 
> ~~You Can’t Go Home Again (Verse 1)~~ ~~~~
> 
> A Study In Chaos (Verse 6)
> 
> This Is Why You Don’t Wander Away From The Group (Verse 5)
> 
> Death Was Just The Beginning (Verse 3)
> 
> Next up is The PsychicVerse. This one at first I was a bit hesitant about- it’s one of the few that the Raph/Simon isn’t gonna be all smooth sailing- that’s hard for me but I know where I’m going with it and I can clearly see how I’m gonna get there so I’m actually really excited about this one now...One of my favorite things about having the different verses is getting a chance to explore different variations of the relationships between the cast.
> 
> On a slightly unrelated but I think pretty pertinent note **_Today we got a new President!_**
> 
> we have an adult at the helm again...I know it’s technically unrelated but it kinda is as one of the things that’s slowed my writing down this past year was the constant insanity and uncertainty of the election and all the crazy trying to thwart our election. I felt like this entire last year has just been waiting for the other shoe to drop- and oh my god there were a lot of shoes to drop...it’s like being in an Adidas store during a freaking earthquake- but we’re past that. I know everything isn’t just gonna be fixed overnight but just the idea of having a real, level headed adult in charge as opposed to a screaming, race baiting, twittering wannabe dictator is such a relief.
> 
> I know I say it near every time I do an update but I really do think I’ll be able to pick up the pace on the updates without the constant barrage of crazy.
> 
> I really think this year Is gonna be better- both with my updating and just in general.
> 
> _So what do you think of the story so far?_
> 
> _Excited to meet Drake?_
> 
> _I know I am..._

**Author's Note:**

> *~*~*End Of Chapter Notes*~*~*
> 
> ##  {*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^}
> 
> Okay so This one kinda seems to bounce around but you all know that’s kinda how my mind works. I’m actually really excited about this one- we’re gonna have a lot of chances for emotion, a lot of twists, a real, legit case AND a lot of group bonding. Oh also I’d needed a different home town for Simon-I’d chosen Lawrence Kansas as I remember it from Supernatural so I wouldn’t have to keep looking it up and it’s got the small Midwestern type feel that I want. 
> 
> FYI I know this kinda just jumped- we’re not realistically getting days off of work and a flight in the span of a half hour conversation…
> 
> J-just go with it okay?
> 
> I don’t want to waste half a chapter on travel plans and work coverage.
> 
> So what do you guys think so far?


End file.
